1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved brake structure of a tape measure, especially to an improved brake structure of a tape measure which can reduce the volume substantially and achieve good braking effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a tape measure is used to proceed measuring task, the brake structure therein plays a very important role because of that the braking ability of the brake structure is essential to position the tape such that the measuring task can be accomplished and the situation of hurting a hand of a user due to retraction motion without advance warning.
Commonly used brake structure is mainly composed of a control part and a brake piece. When a tape measure is assembled, a room is essential to be extended from a lateral side of an enclosure of the tape measure, and a slide slot is set on the room to combine with the brake piece and make brake piece slide on the slide slot. Besides, the control part is set at the top of the enclosure, and one end of the control part holds to one end of the brake piece to make the control part push the brake piece move downward and hold to the tape of the tape measure such that braking effect is achieved. However, the setting method makes not only volume of the enclosure larger but also manufacturing cost higher, and, besides, the control part only can be set at the top of the enclosure.
Therefore, the object described above has many disadvantages such that it is not a perfect design and need being improved.
The inventor of the present invention ruminated over the disadvantages resulted from the habitually used brake structures of a tape measure, and earnestly deliberated the way of improvement and innovation. After studying hard for a long period, the inventor eventually succeeded in inventing the present invention, an improved brake structure of a tape measure.
The first purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved brake structure of a tape measure which can substantially reduce the area of the enclosure of the tape measure.
The second purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved brake structure of a tape measure which has advantages of controlling easily, simple structure, assembling easily, and so on.
The improved brake structure of a tape measure which can achieve the purposes described above mainly comprises an enclosure of the tape measure, a control part, a brake part; the enclosure includes an upper housing, a lower housing, and a turning wheel wrapped with tape is combined inside the enclosure. A pair of arc slide slots along the arc of the turning wheel are set at an inner side of the upper housing and the lower housing. A lodging trough is extended from the end portion of each slide slot nearby the outlet of the tape, and a position column is set slightly below the slide slot.
A push key is set at the surface of the control part, wherein a pair of slide ways are set at both sides while a slide piece is extended from the front end portion. A pair of lodging blocks is extended from both sides of the center and an inset hole is set at the front end of the slide piece. In this way, the slide ways of both sides of the control part are combined in the slide slots of the upper housing and the lower housing to slide in the sliding slots and thus, the lodging blocks of the slide piece at the front end can hold to the upper edge of the lodging trough. The main part of the brake part is a hollow cylinder to slip on and the position columns of the upper housing and the lower housing and further rotate about these position columns. A brake piece and a guide piece are extended from the brake part. The guide piece is used for lodging in the inset hole of the slide piece at the front end portion of the control part. When the user uses the push key of the control part to make the control part move downward, the slide piece also moves downward to make the lodging blocks of the slide piece lodged in the lodging troughs of the end portion of the slide slots such that the control part can be positioned. The brake part can be affected by the downward motion of the slide piece to turn in a certain angle to make the brake piece thereon hold to the surface of the tape such that the function of braking tape is accomplished.